All Alone?
by TheDodger55
Summary: Nina's sad and it's up to Fabian to help her feel better and maybe making a new friend in the process. Takes place during the first episode. *One Shot*


**A/N: I got this idea when I was talking to my friend today, she really needs some help with bits and pieces of drama and she really trusts me and as the sister I am to this kid, I shall do what I can to help!**

**Plot: This takes place when Fabian sees Nina crying after she talks to her grandmother on the telephone in the first episode. Remember that? I just see this as a missing scene but only in Fan Fiction form.**

**Discalimer: I DO NOT OWN HOUSE OF ANUBIS! All rights go to Nickelodeon.**

"You know, Gran, we're in the middle of supper, which means dinner, so um...-" Nina said trying so hard not to cry.

_"Yes, yes, you go. Don't let me stop you."_ Gran said. Nina smiled on the other end of the line; she really didn't want her Gran to know she was having a really rough day.

"I'll call you soon, okay?"

_"Only if you got time and get some sleep, honey. Bye."_

"Bye." Nina said said in a whisper that her Gran probably never heard. She set the phone down on the reciever and buring her face in her hands then let the tears flow from her eyes like a running faucet. Unknowingly to her, a young boy, that was named Fabian Rutter, came in through the door and when he saw her crying, it was in his gentleman-like nature to ask what was wrong.

"Is everything, okay?" he asked. Nina's head snapped up by the sound of his voice. She didn't know what to say, so she said the number one lie anyone could say at a time like this.

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine. Just my shirt, I should go change." Nina said, about to get out of her seat.

"Uhh, Nina, I've lived with Amber here for a few years now and I know a problem when I see it since she is a drama magnet." Fabian said, chuckling as he walked over to her and knelt down by her. He saw that she wasn't laughing along so he quickly stopped and cleared his throat. "So, uhh, do you want to tell me what's wrong?"

"What's there to tell? I've already told you that everything's alright." Nina said, shifting her gaze away from him.

"Nina, I know we've only known each other for five seconds, but I just want to help. Please?"

"Well, I, uhh... I just think I don't belong here..."

"Don't belong? That's what's wrong? Americans like you always visit England, so I don't know why that's the issue. Unless it's something else. Are you homesick?" Fabian asked. Nina slowly shook her head saying no. "Okay... you didn't want to take the scholarship?" Nina shook her head the same way again but more in a sloppy fashion. "What, do you think you're all alone in this new world?" Fabian got it right. Nina looked at him with tears falling from her eyes once again and he knew that since Patricia wasn't being very... welcoming, he realized that she is having a really rough time transitioning into a new place, especially with someone like Patricia. "Ohh... well the truth is... I kinda was a loner too."

"Yeah, right, you're friends with everyone here." Nina said, choking on a few words.

"Not really, when I first came here, Alfie and Jerome pranked me for about a month to see if I'd quit this place, so you're not the only one who had a bad welcoming commitee." Fabian said. Nina giggled a bit which made Fabian smile. "... Nina, I don't want you to be miserable here. I want you to be happy and make friends with these people. Patricia is just over reacting a bit, we've never had something like this happen before. Well, if you don't mind, Nina, it would be an honor to be your friend."

"You mean it?" Nina asked.

"Yep, and just like the traditions are in jolly ol' England, a friendship means we stick together 'til the end, no matter what comes in our way!" Fabian said, holding out his hand. Nina looked at his hand for a couple seconds before answering.

"Deal." Nina said, happily shaking it.

"Great, now you better go change and I'll meet you back in the living room."

"Okay, cool." Nina said getting up from her seat. She walked up the stairs and smiled at Fabian and he gave one back to her before turning his back and walking away.

Hey, goes to show, your new best friend could be sitting next to you as we speak.

**A/N: Wasn't that sweet? Sorry for not updating on the sequel. A lot has been going on and I only found a short time to write this. REVIEWS ARE GREATLY APPRECIATED!**


End file.
